tecsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flag
Flag is VILE's resident alien -though he disguises himself to blend in with the human population 90% of the time. He is not considered nice, social, or technologically savvy. Backstory Flag is a character from the comic Sivoa: Book of Alecto, which has nothing to do with the TECS universe excluding the fact that the things that happened to him in the comic are still events that he's experienced. There is also the fact that he's a being from the planet of Sivoa. At some point prior to any of the role-plays on the site, Carmen Sandiego received a letter herself instructing her to go to an abandoned bank building in Jacksonville on a specified date and time. Following these instructions she discovered Flag - near dead - in the building's lobby and had VILE's medical team take care of him. Since then Flag has worked in societies underground doing odd (and often illegal) jobs for both VILE and a community of rare book collectors that didn't want to get their hands dirty. Category:Characters Timetravel While nobody should know it (plot pending), Flag has actually lived the events mentioned above 3 times due to the actions of the Carmen's from his past. A diagram of this can be found here. ((Note: Backstory pre-approved by the site administration as the characters involved - that arent mine - are unaware any time travel took place)) Physical Appearance Flag is mostly humanoid in appearance, but has a number of feline features such eyes, ears, fur, and a tail. He hides his ears by clipping them underneath a layer of hair. He hides his tail by strapping it to the side of his leg and wearing fairly baggy pants. The incredibly short fur that dusts his skin is only noticeable really upon close inspection and usually gives off the impression that he's heavily powdered for reasons unknown. He doesn't usually let people get close enough to notice this. The three most prominent features that he doesn't attempt to hide are his eyes (he doesn't like contact lenses), the tattoo on the palm of his left hand, and his hair (which is too long to hide easily, but he wont cut because it hides his ears). Abilities Flag was a sorcerer/battle mage on his home planet of Sivoa and seemingly lost his abilities when he came to Earth. Recently he stumbled upon a situation that hinted towards his potentially recovering his abilities on this planet, and he's been researching magic and the occult extensivly ever since. Referring to him as a "sorcerer" in character is usually a sarcastic refference to this obsessive research. ((Note: while I have been given permission to play Flag with some magical abilities, these may never actually appear on the site unless previously planned out by those involved with the RP and pre-approved by the administration. Journal posts are slightly different because you'll never he able to prove IC that they ever happened.)) Affiliations * VILE * Ex Libris TECS RP History Flag generally remained hidden until a Meeting with Carmen led to his part in stealing the ACME tower in La Vie de Luxe. External Links * The Official Sivoa Website * TECS Profile * Archived RPs on the VILE Headquarters Fan Site - The things that happened to Flag there are still technically cannon on his timeline here. * FAQs - Questions frequently asked about the VILE Headquarters Fan Site and Flag. Category:Characters